rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
KotNR 01.17.2011
(64403) fabricati (enter): 16:59 Requesting password change on server... Room password changed to "NewNotOld". Attempting to assign the role of Player to (64403) fabricati... (64405) Daveed (enter): 17:01 (64403) Dawn: Sigh. While one configuration works great for Exalted modern, it constrains the map window so much I can't see what the crap is going on. (64402) Nathan: Gren's coming, he just needs to use the restroom. (64402) Nathan: Well, I'm not planning to use the battle-map tonight. (64405) Daveed: I usually close the server window after I get in. (64402) Nathan: I'm annoyed because Dundjinni still haven't sorted out their mess yet. (64403) Dawn: So do I, it's just that I put it in this 'field goal' configuration so thaat the map is itty bitty and boxed in between gametree and player list (64402) Nathan: Heh. :) Wierd. I just stretch the map up to the top so it's just an inch or so. (64403) Dawn: The windows are mudular, why not use them? (64403) Dawn: modular even (64405) Daveed: ...Hell, why have the game tree at all? We don't use it. (64402) Nathan: Um... I do. (64402) Nathan: I use it for notepads all the time. (64402) Nathan: Order of Battle: Combat Order: =Inspire Confidence= active: +1 attack and skill rolls. 29: =Nemar-Sakin= 76-12-38 => 26 HP, Ref 18, Fort 19 (19), Will 19 28: +Ashla Ti+ 92-38 => 54 HP, Ref 27, Fort 19, Will 19 24: Daveed 84-10-10-38 => 26 HP; Ref 20, Fort 20 (20), Will 21 23: =Korra= 54-38 => 16 HP; Ref 18, Fort 16, Will 19 21: Dawn 92-15-10-31-38 => -2 HP, -1 Step (-1); Ref 22 (25), Fort 21 (21), Will 21 (23) 20: Ferrago 84-38 => 46 HP; Ref 22, Fort 20 (20), Will 19 18: Niari 104-16-19-32-19+21+41+38 => 118 HP -1 Step (-1); Ref 22 (27), Fort 22 (22), Will 19 14: Jankee 84-9-38 => 37 HP, -1 Steps (-1); Ref 21, Fort 20 (20), Will 20 8: =Hagark= 86-30 => 56 -1 steps (-1) HP; Ref 17, Fort 18, Will 21 (64402) Nathan: Like that thing, for instance. (64405) Daveed: O_o (64405) Daveed: huh (64405) Daveed: my OpenRPG -fu is weak. (64402) Nathan: Hang on, need to clear my desk. (64405) Daveed: are we starting in the next 15 minutes or so? (64402) Nathan: Yeah. (64402) Nathan: Grendelynden's coming back. (64402) Nathan: I'm typing up a short intro. Attempting to assign the role of Player to (64405) Daveed... (64402) Nathan: And openRPG is fighting him... >_< (64402) Nathan: Okay... (64402) Nathan: This is bollocks. (64402) Nathan: I think he's restarting his PC. (64402) Nathan: You want to start now? (64405) Daveed: might as well. (64403) Dawn: Let's go (64402) Nathan: SD's Postpad: Can it only have been a long morning since the attack of the mercenaries? It feels like it's been a month; everyone came out of that one with aches and scrapes, some of you came out needing medical treatment. The night was spent in talk, and it seems the day will be spent the same way; Ackbar has asked Dawn Perkins to talk with Asyr Sei'lar. It seemed almost serendipitious, finding the long-believed-dead starfighter pilot in Republic Red, but her knowledge of the establishment aided the Jedi in capturing a critical lead into their investigation of Malor Tal. Now, that investigation has taken a turn for the very difficult, and Sei'lar nearly died in the wake of a poisoning at that bar; only her herculean alcohol resistance saved her. Now, the woman is adrift, she keeps asking Ackbar to let her fly away into the night, but the old fish is convinced that she needs to stay, needs to heal, and not just from the poisoning. He believes that only a young fighter pilot could get through to her, so he's asked Dawn to speak with her - but Dawn might decide to bring a few friends along. (64405) Daveed: "Mind if I join you and Asyr, Dawn?" (64402) Nathan: The ship is quiet; those on the fore are either making comm-calls, sleeping, or ingesting heroic quantities of caffinated drink. The medical bay is quiet and warm, though its population is one as of now; Niari having been transfered back to her quarters in the night. Asyr Sei'lar sits at the headboard of her bed, blankets curled around her shoulders, fiddling half-heartedly with a datapad, while the 2-1B waits in the event he's needed. Droids whirr through the ship, constantly maintaining, overhauling, upgrading. (64402) Nathan: Ackbar has just slipped out of the uncomfortably-warm medical bay, having left Dawn with his request to talk to Asyr. He nods to Daveed with a "Master Jedi," nod of his head, quiet and respectful of the young man's station as Daveed walks in to find Dawn. (64403) Dawn: "Might as well, I suppose..." She sits on the edge of another pallet. At first she sounds all business. "Morning, pilot. Heard you've had a rough time of it." (64402) Nathan: The all-business start gets her attention; ears perk up, back straightens automatically, head turns to Dawn, scanning her instinctively for rank and squadron insignia. "You heard right," the older woman says quietly. (64415) Daveed (enter): 17:32 (64415) Daveed: (Man, I just LOVE IT WHEN MY INTERNET DIES FOR NO REASON AT ALL.) Attempting to assign the role of Player to (64415) Daveed... (64402) Nathan: ((Truely, those are the times we treasure, right? :) )) (64415) Daveed: "That makes all of us, then. How are you feeling, miss Sei'lar?" (64402) Nathan: The Bothan quirks a wry, slight smile, setting the pad down on her lap. "have you ever been so drunk the medics told you that you should be dead?" (64415) Daveed: "Yes, actually. Only once, not an experience I ever felt the need to repeat." (64415) Daveed: "Still, I don't think I was quite as bad off as you were." (64402) Nathan: "Jumi Juice poisoning is about two steps closer to the grave than acute alcohol poisoning. The 2-1B said I was on death's door... Not the first time." (64415) Daveed: "Indeed. Still, most people would think it warrants taking it easy for a bit. Especially when you're in one of the safer places in the galaxy I can think of off-hand." (64415) Daveed: (oh, I'm obviously dressed as a Jedi, if it makes a difference to her.) (64402) Nathan: She chuckles softly, and strokes her hair. "I'd like to believe that. If there is anywhere in the galaxy that I think it would be safe to rest, it would be Ackbar's house... But it's not; not really. Borsk Fey'lya is planning something, I just know it." (64403) Dawn: "Understandable. After all, there aren't a lot of people willing to go after an ISD in a single snub, especially as many years as you have." She bit back on the 'apparently you do for a fully armed and operation battle station, though' crack. (64402) Nathan: "Ackbar wants me to stay; I'm not sure why. Maybe he's trying to figure out why I did what I did, maybe he figures he could use another ally. Maybe.... He just thinks it's the right thing to do; that sounds like him." She lets out a quiet snort at Dawn. "It can be done. You need to stack the deck in your favor, but it can be done." (64402) Nathan: "But what they don't tell you in the holos is what they do tell you in the training vids: Sometimes, no matter how good the plan, no matter how stacked the odds, the Empire wins." (64415) Daveed: "Heh. No doubt. Of course, from what I've seen and heard, Fey'lya planning something is as certain a cosmological constant as gravity." (64403) Dawn: "But that's the thing. You're letting the ISD pick the fight." (64402) Nathan: She nods at Daveed. "And now you understand Fey'lya..." She chuckles, and looks at Dawn. "How do you arrive at that conclusion, flygirl?" (64415) Daveed: "Where does Fey'lya want you? Barring dead, of course, that's not even in the sabaac deck." (64402) Nathan: She chuckles. "I don't think he'd be satisfied short of 'dead' at this point, but if he thought he could somehow control me, he'd probably scan a plan to make it work inside of ten minutes." (64415) Daveed: (brb, gotta meet the pizza guy.) (64402) Nathan: "Prison, maybe." (64402) Nathan: ((Grendelynden needs to reinstall ORPG)) (64403) Dawn: "Exactly. You're working in his world. He can bring overwhelming force in the area of plottery and skulduggery. And, forgive me, you're trying to work in the place where those traits are the best things a person can aspire to- at least, from what I've heard of Bothans... Inforrmation and leverage is all. So by fighting in that area... You're in the place where he can bring the most force." She pauses. "That came out as clear as mud..." (64402) Nathan: Sei'lar chuckles softly, wryly, leaning forward and bracing her elbows on her knees. "You know, you're right. You're exactly right." (64415) Daveed: "I thought it was fairly good." (64402) Nathan: "That is why I failed; I'm a starfighter pilot... I always have been; as a Bothan I'm subpar at best." (64402) Nathan: "But my actual skills don't lend themselves to solving my problems with Fey'lya in any legal manner." (64415) Daveed: "Of course she's right. We have that legendary reputation for Jedi infallibility to uphold, after all." (64415) Daveed: "But joking aside, what does that tell you, miss Sei'lar?" (64402) Nathan: She pantomimes an attack run. "Believe me, you have no idea how many times I've thought about how... Satisfying it would be to drop a proton torpedo in the son-of-a-schutta's lap." (64403) Dawn: "So why continue failing as a Bothan? It's your fight, and your responsibility to pick it. If you let Bossk pick your fights for you, you'll lose a lot more than you win." (64415) Daveed: (Borsk. Bossk is someone quite different.) (64402) Nathan: "It's kind of for lack of an alternative, kiddo. Borsk is many things; arguably even an enemy of the New Republic, if his latest policies are taken seriously, but he's not the kind of enemy that can be taken care of with a Rogue Squadron solution. That's why I... Tried to beat him with education." (64402) Nathan: ((Bossk is someone she'd have no problem sorting out with a Rogue Squadron Solution. :) )) (64403) Dawn: ((... >_< Arrrgh)) (64415) Daveed: "Heh. Let me guess. That didn't go over too well back home?" (64402) Nathan: "It did, actually..." (64402) Nathan: "Right up until the whole galaxy woke up with a brand-new Chief-of-State." (64402) Nathan: "It becomes a very hard sell to sell that someone's the wrong sort of Bothan when he's just managed a surprise takeover of the Republic." (64415) Daveed: "Ahhh..." (64402) Nathan: "It's funny, really... Even I have to admit that Borsk Fey'lya is a Bothan's Bothan. His star seemed to have plateaued, without any more upwards mobility than vacilating between various senatorial and councilor chairs... I had no idea he was about to rocket into the chair of the Chief-of-State." (64415) Daveed: "Yes, I can see how telling them their great success story was a backstabbing slimeball wouldn't go over well." (64402) Nathan: She nods. "Oh, everybody knows he's a backstabbing slimeball that was plucked from the backside of a Hutt..." (64402) Nathan: "The thing is, it's hard to argue with success; backstabbing and slimeballery are, by all observational evidence available, success traits." (64415) Daveed: "What a... charming school of thought." (64402) Nathan: "And all of a sudden, my students are left wondering if they should listen to a bitter middle-aged washed-up coward preaching for change, or if they should strive to be more like the man who's now the most powerful man in the galaxy." (64415) Daveed: "I'd dispute the washed up coward bit, but I see the dilemma." (64402) Nathan: "Well, I would too, but what matters is the fact that most of my students just... Vanished. The few who knew who I actually was decided to go for the lucrative plan of blackmail." (64402) Nathan: "Unfortunately, your unsubtle friends interrupted before I could get around to paying them off, and they apparently decided to sell me out instead." (64415) Daveed: Daveed winces in sympathy. (64403) Dawn: "Hm. The only problem is, with Fey'la's method of running things... It's kind of hard to see a Bothan getting that kind of power again any time soon. Yes, he's putting Bothans in places of power... By appointment. When everyone can remember how horrible they were. It's a recipe for eventual disaster, potentially for the entire race as a whole politically..." She realizes she hasn't been keeping up with the conversation. "Ouch." (64415) Daveed: "Hence, the jumba juice. No real prize for guessing who's behind it, I suppose." (64403) Dawn: ((And THAT is actually a legitimate thing to note, even if no one listens, people will remember you said it.)) (64402) Nathan: "Probably a reflex action, really. Sloppy, even by his standards; the problem is that he's spent the last decade or so flogging my memory as a hero to his advantage. Finding me alive would be... Inconvienant." (64403) Dawn: "... So. You have a trump, if it comes to that." (64415) Daveed: "Indeed. So, why are you playing into his hands by going back underground?" (64402) Nathan: "Simply put, he has me by the hair. Or did you forget that he's now the Commander in Chief of the New Republic Armed Forces, a military service from which I went absent without leave and deserted?" (64415) Daveed: "And why did you do this terrible thing?" (64402) Nathan: "If I try to stand up in the light, there's a long desertion trial in my future during which he manufactures all the evidence he can think of to demolish what legacy I have, followed by falling down a lift shaft in prison." (64402) Nathan: Asyr takes a long, slow, labored breath, and motions for Daveed and Dawn to come close. "Grab chairs, this is a long story." ** (64415) Daveed slides gracefully into a chair. "By happy coincidence, I'm a great listener." ** (64402) Nathan: She smiles, genuinely, and looks up at Dawn. (64402) Nathan: "The records list me as dead during the Battle of Distna in the ninth year after the Battle of Yavin. I nearly was, but I'm getting ahead of myself." (64402) Nathan: "For quite some time before then, I'd been hopelessly in love with one of my fellow rogues - you may have heard of him, his name is Gavin." Gavin Darklighter, the current Rogue Leader. Yes, you've heard of him. (64402) Nathan: She sounds like she still is, in fact, her ears plastering to her head at the mention of his name. ** (64415) Daveed blinks in surprise, then smiles. No surer way to get a Zeltron's attention. ** (64403) Dawn: "The name rings a bell, yes," Dawn says with a hopeless smirk that says that no matter what happpens with this she will end up teasing the poor woman about this mercilessly once it's not a sore topic. (64402) Nathan: "Well, back then he wasn't quite twenty yet, and I wasn't much over twenty, but after all that we'd been through, we felt ancient. You go through a lot of war... And you start to think about other things. We were thinking about marriage... And children." She snickered, softly. "Obviously, we couldn't have any together - we'd done far more than enough... Emperical research to know that wasn't going to work," she says with a sad grin. (64402) Nathan: The Bothan pilot deflates from the memory, curling her legs up to her chest and leaning her arms onto her knees, her chin on her arms. "But then, that was... Fine. There were, after all, more than enough orphans to go around, after the wars and the conflicts that had gone on recently." (64402) Nathan: "Seems like a good plan, doesn't it?" (64403) Dawn: "On the face of it, anyway, but it clearly wasn't or you wouldn't be lying here with rather a large bit of poison in your system." (64415) Daveed: "Mmmhhm." Daveed nods, and waits for her to go on. (64402) Nathan: "Oh, no. It was a good plan... I still think so. Problem was, someone didn't agree with us on that." (64402) Nathan: "Someone whose name starts with a "B" and ends with an "orsk Fey'lya." She gets a suddenly hostile look on her face, sitting back up. "That... Son of a slime-worm was then a Councilor of some sort or another, doesn't really matter. He called me to his office to explain why he would not be allowing me to marry Gavin, or to adopt children." (64415) Daveed: "Bastard." The word comes out quietly, but with great feeling. Server Administrator-> Kicking '(64405) Daveed' from server... Removing dead client (64405) Daveed (exit): 18:20 (64403) Dawn: The look of outrage is slowly growing on Dawn's face before she takes a deep breath. Family is still one of her hot-button issues, it would appear, though this is... Probably not surprising. (64402) Nathan: "To his way of thinking, it would be sending the wrong message to impressionable Bothan youths. After all, I was the great war hero, one of the Conquerers of Coruscant!" She snorts. "He explained to me that my hopes and dreams were sending the wrong message, the message that the best a Bothan could hope for would be to become a lover to one of the 'great and mighty' Humans. That the best such a Bothan could hope for would be that said human might deign to adopt some Bothan children for her." (64402) Nathan: "He explained, rather patiently, how he could not allow me to send such a message, and how if I attempted to go over his head about it, he would meticulously place an endless series of red tape, bureacratic checks, and obstroperous family-services drones in my path. He told me that people like myself couldnt'... Afford the failing of true love, especially when it was with the "wrong" person, like someone who's not a Bothan." (64403) Dawn: ((*Quietly, to herself* "Calm, calm, feeding the chief of state a cauterization sandwich is considered poor form...")) (64415) Daveed: "That..." Daveed slips into Huttese for a few words. Makes his throat hurt, but there's few better languages for cursing. "Any politician who tried that on Zeltros would be thrown out of office by an angry mob." (64402) Nathan: She clenches her fist in her blanket, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Of course, he pointed out, that a public hero like me, would be destined to marry well; to power. To prestige; a nephew of his, or perhaps even a son." (64415) Daveed: "You're joking... not even he... oh, Force, you're not joking." (64403) Dawn: "But... That's... Ugh, that kind of specism is exactly what the Alliance fought against." (64402) Nathan: She shakes her head. "I don't know how I got out of there without striking him... Or drawing my pistol and blasting him, but I did." (64402) Nathan: She grins at Dawn. "Yes, but that's the funny thing about Borsk. You'll find he has the most amazing knack to take any stance he wants and somehow spin it to be a nice, proper, New Republican stance." (64415) Daveed: "Reminds me of someone." (64402) Nathan: "After all, coming out from under the Empire's shadow, we had to set an example to young Bothans everywhere that we were just as good as humans at anything, and the way to do that was not for me to go and marry one, aspiring that the best I could be was a human's toy..." She flings the blanket off, catching her datapad in mid air and turning, sitting on the edge of the bed. (64403) Dawn: "Ah, the mark of a true politician," Dawn spat out the word. (64402) Nathan: She rolls her eyes. "So, like I said... Everyone, all of my friends, were properly outraged at that. It's a good thing Borsk didn't walk into the squad bay after that, or he probably would've been found hanging from his ankles from a lamp-post in a whorehouse district without a tooth left in his face." (64415) Daveed: "Oh my..." Daveed rubs his eyes and shakes his head, though he can't help grinning slightly at the last mental image. (64402) Nathan: "But what's a pilot to do when a politician has vowed to block their every move. Complain to someone more powerful? I don't know - maybe we should have. Antillies certainly could have gotten General Solo's ear, and he could've gotten Leia Organa's, but... Well, we had more immediate problems in the form of the return of Iceheart." (64402) Nathan: "Especially once our intelligence-gathering efforts led us to conclude that the Citruic Hegemony was planning to construct a scaled-down Death Star bristling with baby superlasers designed to wipe out whole fleets. It's the kind of thing that puts your own personal problems on the back burner... Then we flew into an ambush over Distna." (64415) Daveed: "I think I remember reading about that..." (64402) Nathan: "I don't know if I wanted to die. I don't think I did, but I got shot up nontheless. Spent Force-knows how long floating in a leaky pressure suit. Officially, I died during that battle." (64402) Nathan: "Unofficially, I obviously didn't; Booster Terrik showed up and ran Search & Rescue. He picked up the survivors; I was the worse off, and it was right into a bacta tank with me for a nice long regeneration cycle." (64402) Nathan: "I was told there was no sign of the majority of Rogue Squadron, Gavin included. I think when I thought he was dead, that I did want to die. Iella Wessiri later told me that Borsk showed up while Booster's ship was still sifting the wreckage." (64402) Nathan: "He wanted Booster to hand over my body. Of course, I wasn't dead, so that was a problem, and Booster said my ship had probably fallen into a gas giant or something, unrecoverable. So he asked Booster to find him a body - or make a suitable corpse instead." (64415) Daveed: "And repeated his offer?" (64402) Nathan: She shakes her head. "No, he didn't know I was alive." (64415) Daveed: "Oh. Oh my." (64402) Nathan: "After all, a war hero's grave shouldn't go unfilled, and there were so many... Spice heads, prostitutes, and other... Undesirables with my glorious fur pattern that would do a much greater service to the Bothan people by standing in for me than by continuing to live a miserable existance." (64402) Nathan: Sarcasm drips from her voice as she says it. (64403) Dawn: "Is it... Normal, the longer you have an association with that fellow, the more eager you are to give him a cauterization sandwich?" (64402) Nathan: "Trust me, it's been that way as long as I've known him." (64402) Nathan: "Though I was more for the force-feeding him a blaster bolt option..." (64415) Daveed: "Oh good, I was starting to worry I'd become psychtoic." (64402) Nathan: "I'm pretty sure everyone who's ever met Borsk Fey'lya has parted company with him wishing they'd done him some sort of physical harm during the encounter. Booster Terrik did." (64402) Nathan: "Crack." She throws a right hook. "Right across the muzzle. Then heaved him up by the seat of his trousers, flung him out of his office and told him to get the hell off his ship." (64403) Dawn: "Remind me, if I ever meet him, I owe him a beer." (64402) Nathan: "Just don't remind him, because he'll collect. And he knows all the expensive lagers." (64415) Daveed: "Make that two." (64402) Nathan: Asyr sighs softly, smiling a wry, weak smile. "Anyway, after that, we managed to save the day, prevented Iceheart from getting her claws into another Super Star Destroyer, but by then... I knew that I'd never get to live the life I wanted. That Borsk would always be there, putting some obstacle in our path if we tried." (64415) Daveed: The Zeltron Jedi nods. "I see. I'm... so very sorry, Asyr." (64402) Nathan: "I... Decided, then that it would be better if my squadron mates continued to think I was dead. If the galaxy thought I was dead; it would leave me free to take a new name... To try and change things." She nods at him. (64402) Nathan: "Thank you, Daveed." (64415) Daveed: "And now that venomous reptile in Bothan's clothing has tried to block you from even that." (64402) Nathan: "There was never any doubt he'd need to deal with me if he found out I wasn't in fact dead. Unfortunately, that six-limbed feline's escaped the sack." (64402) Nathan: "Which is why I need to leave. Borsk is planning something. I doubt he'd resort to something so crass as another assassination attempt, but if he's breathing, he's planning something. I'm not a good enough Bothan to predict what it is." (64415) Daveed: "Well then, you're in luck." (64402) Nathan: "How d'you figure?" (64415) Daveed: "You happen to already be aboard a vessel which will shortly be setting off for the far reaches of the galaxy." (64403) Dawn: Dawn's tone is melancholy "But this means you can't go on as you were, and you can't go back, and while you could just vanish..." Dawn blinks as she realizes what Daveed is getting at. "Hey... Yeah." (64402) Nathan: She grins. "Oh really?" (64402) Nathan: "Well... I should be safe enough here, for the short term. After the last few stunts he pulled, I imagine the military would outright mutiny if he ordered them to storm Home One and recover me by force." (64402) Nathan: "I guess that's what Ackbar was trying to convince me of, but I'm so used to turning tail and hitting the hyperdrive any time I think I might be exposed..." (64415) Daveed: "Indeed, my lady. And while it's not quite the same as dethroning a corrupt Chief of State, but I don't suppose you'd care to tag along while we yank a particularly repulsive slaver's diplomatic immunity out from under him?" (64402) Nathan: She raises an eyebrow. "A slaver with diplomatic immunity? Sounds like you have a tale to tell, too." Asyr slips down from the biobed, stretching and running her short claws through her hair. "Are the 'freshers still where I remember? I could use a shower and some breakfast after being on fluids for two days straight." (64415) Daveed: "They haven't moved since I've been aboard. Which is only about three days, mind you, so I can't speak authoritatively on where they were several years ago. But there is one right down that hall." (64403) Dawn: "Need any help?" She asked. "It has been a few days since you've been on your feet..." (64402) Nathan: Asyr nods. "This ship has taken so many hits and been configured and reconfigured so many times a warship architect would have to wonder what sort of mind-altering substances the person who laid it out was taking. That's why the Admiral's office shares a bulkhead with a junior mess, for instance." (64402) Nathan: She takes a nervous step forward, looking down and nodding as she moves forward. "I'm okay. Not my first time recovering from a bender... Even if I didn't quite get to enjoy this one." ** (64415) Daveed stands when she does, giving her room. ** (64403) Dawn: Dawn stands up with her ready to make with the support before she nods. "All right then." (64402) Nathan: Bothans aren't actually feline, but Asyr moves with a similar grace as she picks her way carefully forward and to the refresher she was directed to. She's probably going to be very hungry later once she's feeling sentient again. ** (64403) Dawn asks one of the droids to bring down a selection of foods; she isn't up enough on her xenobiology to remember what Bothans prefer. ** (64402) Nathan: Might want to serve that somewhere other than the force-benighted medical bay. (64415) Daveed: (are they... carnivores? Ominvores?) (64402) Nathan: Force-benighted Dagobah would probably be preferable. (64402) Nathan: Omnivores. (64403) Dawn: Omnomnomnivores, huh. Right. Let's have that ready for her in a nearby mess then. (64415) Daveed: "I think Bothans can eat most of what humans can. You want to show her how to get to the mess, while I go ahead and order for us?" (64403) Dawn: "Uh, right. That sounds like a better plan than me trying to hunt-and-peck my way through." (64415) Daveed: And so it was! (64402) Nathan: Indeed. (64402) Nathan: Asyr finds her way to the mess once she's re-dressed, wearing a sandy-colored New Republic surplus flight suit and a brown leather spacer's jacket, unadorned by any patches or insignia. (64402) Nathan: "The damn medical droid cut off my clothes," she gripes. "Need to find some new ones." She sits down with the two of you, surveying the breakfast provided and immediately goes for eggs, fruit and caf. (64402) Nathan: ((Grendelynden's ORPG is refusing to even reinstall properly. >_<)) (64415) Daveed: (blurghible.) (64402) Nathan: "So, what's this about a slaver with diplomatic immunity?" (64415) Daveed: "A story almost as long and nasty as yours, I'm afraid. Dawn and I werent' even there for the beginning of it, so the others may be able to give you more detail, but..." (64415) Daveed: "Basically, he's the leader of a group of slavers, who settled on a planet that was depopulated by the Yevetha. That planet's last survivor had been named the world's Senator by Chief of State Organa-Solo, but chose to fight in the war as a pilot instead." (64415) Daveed: "So, when these scum landed there, they were the world's only inhabitants, and thus, their leader became the new Senator." (64415) Daveed: "And thus, we now have Senator Malor Tal of Polneye abusing his position to enslave innocent people and sell them on the galactic market with impunity." (64402) Nathan: She listens to the brief explaination, blinking. "That's... Just incredible. But even diplomatic immunity shouldn't protect you from a high crime like that!" (64402) Nathan: Remember, there was a fuck-up when Seiko used the Force to compell Malor Tal to make a confession in front of a bunch of cops and recorders. (64403) Dawn: "Which meant two things. One, he's got diplomatic immunity, so minor crimes mean nothing. Normally, this wouldn't be so bad- slavery is a crime against sentience that CAN rescind a senator's seat. But... Yeah... Someone on our side screwed up." (64402) Nathan: She blinks, and shakes her head, sadly. "Sounds more like diplomatic impunity to me. What happened?" (64403) Dawn: "Namely, they forgot about the force compulsion protection acts. Which... Was either remarkably stupid and impatient or an act of willful sabotage. I'm not sure which. Of course, it's my job to be officially paranoid, so take that with a grain of salt." Dawn probably doesn't even need to point out the patch. (64415) Daveed: "A rather... impulsive classmate of ours from the Jedi Academy lost control of her temper. She used the Force to compel him to admit his crimes in public... making such admissions totally and permanantly inadmissible in court." (64402) Nathan: Sei'lar grins at Dawn, taking a huge bite out of some sweet fruit and nodding. (64402) Nathan: "And that makes it inadmissable..." She mutters under her breath, 'so stupid'. (64402) Nathan: "We used to force Imps to confess to war crimes at blaster-point..." She sighs. "Oh, how things have changed." (64402) Nathan: "So I'm guessing you have some kind of plan for dealing with the erstwhile Senator Tal?" (64415) Daveed: "Indeed. While I agree with the law in principle, it is rather an obstruction in this case." (64402) Nathan: She nods. "It sounds miserable. So, what's your plan for dealing with this? I'm guessing that just having him shot, or carted off to Kessel in the middle of the night with a quick round of surgery to resemble a wanted criminal isn't on the table?" (64415) Daveed: "Unfortunately, not. But, if I do say so myself, our plan is a bit more... elegant." (64402) Nathan: "I like a good elegant plan. Share?" (64415) Daveed: "We're going to exploit the same loophole he did, byt getting another group of settlers to make their homes on Polneye. We even have our own Senator lined up, for when Malor's new constituents recall him." (64402) Nathan: "..." She's silent for a moment, mulling that over, and then laughs. "You're going to stage a revolution?" (64403) Dawn: "Yes indeed!" Dawn says, grinning. "And with any luck, we've managed to put all the pieces in place such that a corp or the hutts can't put out another one. We're mostly waiting for those pieces to get back to us." (64415) Daveed: "In a manner of speaking, yes. With quite a few highly placed names behind it, too." (64402) Nathan: She grins. "I am impressed," Asyr admits. "Your plan sounds like the kind of desperate insanity that could have properly come out of a Rogue Squadron planning session." (64402) Nathan: "Like resigning from the NRSC to wage a private war on Thyferra." (64415) Daveed: "I'll take that as a compliment of the highest order, miss Sei'lar." Daveed bows over the table. (64402) Nathan: She grins, and inclines her head back, then takes a deep swig of caf. (64402) Nathan: "So your plan is to knock over Malor Tal's... Whatever he's got. Do you have any intel about what kind of forces you'll be facing?" (64402) Nathan: "Or are you expecting the revolution to be ceremonial?" (64415) Daveed: "We haven't quite gotten that far yet. While I doubt they'll be happy to see us, we're hoping they won't put up a fight, but if they do, we want to be prepared for it. It might be officially problematic for the Jedi order to get involved, in that case, though." (64403) Dawn: "As far as we know, it's population 1- the Senator himself. But i don't believe it for a second. We're expecting at least a battle droid fortress, probably with a few of his cronies at the helm." (64403) Dawn: "Or at least, I am." (64402) Nathan: "A battle droid fortress? Interesting." (64402) Nathan: "Ion bombs might be a wise investment." (64402) Nathan: "Of course... When you can call down an ion cannon bombardment from this big beast, that's less of an issue." (64403) Dawn: "Yeah, drop them from orbit and then wade in. Bonus points if I can spike the thing to stun the good Senator on sight." (64403) Dawn: slice even (64402) Nathan: She smirks. "Will he be on planet at the time? You don't think anybody would mind if he got shot in the fighting, would they?" (64402) Nathan: (He won't be. He's locked-down in his senatorial apartments on Coruscant) (64402) Nathan: (There is, after all, an emergency session of the Senate on.) (64415) Daveed: "Alas, no. The 'good' Senator has been detained here on Coruscant. Can't have members of that august body haring off during an emergency session, now can we?" (64402) Nathan: "Oh - right..." She smacks her head. "I heard about that. It's a big hush-hush secret, supposedly." (64415) Daveed: "Heh. So secret that fugitives who've been on bed rest for two days know about, it apparently." (64402) Nathan: "The Imps have shown up for some kind of talks. The rumors I heard were that they were planning to officially establish some kind of nonsense Neutral Zone or buffer zone or something. Some section of space between the Remnant and the New Republic that nobody goes into." (64402) Nathan: (The session's no secret, just the content of the discussion) ** (64415) Daveed blinks in surprise. "Really? Now that, we weren't aware of." ** (64402) Nathan: She shrugs. "It's just a rumor... But it might be true." (64403) Dawn: "I was gonna say. Sounds odd for the Remnant..." Dawn shrugs. "We'll see, I guess." (64415) Daveed: "Interesting.. I wonder who they sent to lead it? That would tell us a lot about how serious they are..." (64402) Nathan: "I have no idea what their supposed angle is. I can't see the point of it, personally, but my source said that the rumblings started in the Remnant after the Kalu'a joined the New Republic." (64402) Nathan: She shakes her head. "No idea. The delegation showed up in an Impstar Deuce, but that doesn't mean a whole lot." (64415) Daveed: "They could hardly have come in anything else, for appeareance's sake." (64402) Nathan: She nods. "Anything smaller would have been insulting. Anything bigger would leave too big a gap in the Remnant's defenses. I wonder who they think they need defense from?" She shrugs. (64415) Daveed: "Besides us, you mean?" (64415) Daveed: "Who knows? There's still the Ssi-ruuvi out there, and could be any number of other hostile civilizations, for all we know." (64402) Nathan: Asyr nods, with a flick of her ear. "You've got a point, there." (64402) Nathan: "Ackbar said he had my ship rescued and brought here. Which landing bay is it in?" (64403) Dawn: "Same one the Sunrise is in, I imagine. The Actis slimlikes, too..." (64402) Nathan: She nods. "Thank you. I need to get something from the cockpit." (64403) Dawn: "Mind if I come with? I need to finish some maintenance on the Actis I came in with." (64402) Nathan: "Don't trust me?" she smirks. "There's hope for you yet, kid. Fine. I really do just want to get something from my cockpit." (64403) Dawn: "Not a problem." But then, Dawn did say up front it was kinf of her job to be officially paranoid. (64415) Daveed: "I'll tag along as well, if you lovely ladies don't mind." (64402) Nathan: Asyr heads to the landing bay with you, where you are all treated to a... Strange sight. (64402) Nathan: T3-TT is running scared across the landing bay ahead of a cabal of the other astromech droids, all of them brandishing paint-sprayers. Looks like they've gotten tired of his incessant attempts to repaint them. (64415) Daveed: "Oh my." Daveed snorts, tries to hold it back, and fails, starting to laugh so hard he has to put a hand on the bulkhead to stay upright. (64402) Nathan: Asyr's droid is amongst those who are chasing him... Her R4 unit, though, is brandishing a paint sprayer and a welding torch, apparently intending to send a cone of flaming paint at T3-TT when he catches him. (64402) Nathan: The Bothan just kind of... Stares at the pack of enraged astromechs, her jaw open. (64415) Daveed: "Now THERE's something you don't see every day!" (64403) Dawn: "... T3's like that. We're... Not sure how old he is. Like. Really old. Seriously old." She looks out at the melee. Tiger is staying well out of range of the torch-paint combo. Good to see. "I get the feeling he's madly giggling, though, even as he's running from an angry mob. Knew someone like that once..." (64402) Nathan: "Those droids are mischevious, if you let 'em go too long without a memory wipe... I'm glad that Rate's fitting in well with the company." She chuckles, shaking her head as T3-TT reaches an astromech lift before the others and takes it up four levels, vanishing into the maintenance crawlways. (64402) Nathan: Instead of following, though, the other astromechs fan out, moving into the other ducts, apparently to cut him off. (64415) Daveed: "And so, the mastermind escapes to redecorate another day." (64403) Dawn: "If he can find another exit..." (64402) Nathan: "They seem determined. What did he do to them to warrant such ire?" As she asks that, the redecorated M-3PO military protocol unit walks up the ramp to the Phoenix Sunrise, carrying a load of fresh bedclothes for the bunks, and Asyr shakes her head. "Nevermind." She walks towards her custom-painted X-Wing, climbing into the cockpit and rummaging around. (64415) Daveed: "Yeah. T3's almost as old as the Sunrise itself. He's got a... sense of humor on him." (64403) Dawn: "Oi, Tiger, need a second opinion over here," Dawn says, pulling out the maintenance tools, actually... doing maintenance on the Actis. Huh. She wasn't lying either. (64402) Nathan: Your droid whistles to you over the comm that he's closing in on the bastard. (64403) Dawn: ((Now let's see, what I want is right here... by the THROTTLE! *X-wing slams into side of wall* Um.)) (64402) Nathan: ((She's neither that stupid nor duplicitious. :P )) ** (64415) Daveed takes the chance to look over his own fighter, though it's more of a quick look to make sure that T3 hasn't repainted it too hideously than the thorough examination Dawn gives her ship. ** (64403) Dawn: "All right, but don't blame me if you run into a psychadelic repaint mine." (64402) Nathan: ... Oooh. (64402) Nathan: I never thought about giving T3 minelaying capability. (64403) Dawn: He already does, he's an atromech, he can make a mine, then set it down. (64415) Daveed: (what? But that's one of his brother's specialties!) (64402) Nathan: ((Heh. Good point. :) ) (64402) Nathan: "A paint mine? Is that little mechanic droid really that demented?" A heavy whump from somewhere in the vents seems to indicate that yes, he is. This is confirmed when Asyr's R4 unit leads the retreat from the vents, his red chassis with white trim spattered in light-absorbing pearlescent deep purples and reds from below. (64403) Dawn: "Wouldn't have put it past him... And certainly won't now." (64402) Nathan: And no, he hasn't repainted any of the vehicles... Yet. (64415) Daveed: "Oh, my. That's... impressively devious." Daveed looks ready to start laughing all over again. (64402) Nathan: "He must be a hell of an astromech to be worth putting up with that," she comments as her stricken droid lets out a wounded warble, rolling over to her, miserably. (64415) Daveed: "I imagine you pick up a lot of tricks when you've been doing the job for a few millenia." (64403) Dawn: "Oh, yes, his nav calculations and heuristics in any sort of situation requiring him? Top notch. Just... Don't ever leave him bored." (64402) Nathan: "Millenia?" She blinks, staring at the vents in appreciation as the rest of the droids retreat out of the vents, circling around her R4 unit and starting to clean him off before the paint dries in. (64403) Dawn: "Yep. Gotta wonder what that monocle's seen." (64415) Daveed: "You haven't heard of the Phoenix Sunrise?" Daveed gestures to the cargo ship among the fighters. "He came with it." (64402) Nathan: "Let me guess; he'd tell you it's classified?" Asyr chuckles. "Astromechs. Can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em." She sighs, patting her painted droid's tall, pyramidal dome. (64402) Nathan: ((He didn't, actually, but near enough. He's of the same vintage.)) (64402) Nathan: ((The Academy owned him, and they turned out to be a match made in silicon hell... Or heaven.)) (64402) Nathan: She looks up, leaning left and right, looking at the freighter. "I recall being nearly carried onto this ship after we caught that Mon Calamari crook back in the bar." (64403) Dawn: "Yeah. A lotta love went into that ship. And probably went on in it. Drink's named after it, that's how old it is." Dawn looks up from what she's doing and sighs wistfully. "If I ever retire from being a Jedi..." (64402) Nathan: Asyr laughs. "I dunno, retiring from being a Jedi? That's kind of like retiring from being a fighter pilot. You may not be in a squadron, and you may not have a fighter, but you're never not a pilot." (64415) Daveed: "Hell, you don't have to. You wouldn't be the first Jedi Master to make that clunker her home." (64403) Dawn: Dawn laughs along with Asyr. "Yeah, I'm aware. You can take the spacer off the ship, but you can't take the ship out of the spacer." (64402) Nathan: The pilot nods, as she helps Dawn dig into her ship. "I've never seen a fighter like this before. What is it?" (64403) Dawn: "It's an ancient Actis, is what it is. They tell me it's Clone Wars stuff, and considering how paranoid the last owner must have been to let the ring survive re-entry, I believe 'em." (64415) Daveed: "Yeah, Clone War vintage. They were designed specifically for Jedi pilots leading squads of clone troops against the Separatists. They handle like a dream, and take upgrades like you wouldn't believe." (64402) Nathan: "Really? Hum..." Asyr tilts her head left and right, surveying the ship. "I dunno. It doesn't look like it can take a hit." (64403) Dawn: "'Snot supposed to. Its spiritual successor, is, unfortunately, the slim." (64402) Nathan: (Slim?) (64415) Daveed: (A-wing, I think.) (64403) Dawn: ((A-wing.)) (64402) Nathan: (Ahhh. More like the TIE Interceptor, really. The default Eta-2 doesn't even have shields.) (64415) Daveed: "Yeah, there is that. It was made on the theory that Force-enhanced senses were better than any mechanical defense. Didn't stop us from having them retrofitted with shields." (64402) Nathan: She nods. "I see. I've flown a slim, but I never liked it a lot. I could get used to the handling, but I never could stand not having an astromech... Your Eta-2s seem to not have that problem, though." (64402) Nathan: Indeed, the Eta-2 Actis absolutely does have an astromech slot. (64415) Daveed: "Yeah. One on the ship itself, and another on the detachable hyperdrive ring, matter of fact." (64402) Nathan: "Two astromechs? Greedy." She grins. (64415) Daveed: "Twice as much nagging for maintenance." (64403) Dawn: "Heh. They never let me fly one outside of simulator; said I can't fit in the cockpit. You use one prybar to prove 'em wrong and they stick you in KP for a week." Sonic welder. Fzzt. (64415) Daveed: (Is Dawn really THAT tall? O_o) (64402) Nathan: "Prybar? What the hell did you do?" (64403) Dawn: ((Nope, the slim's that small. listed cockpit limit is something like 5 feet and a little change, not much.)) (64403) Dawn: "Eh, just a little creative re-arranging of the seat, that's all. Fit just fine. Had to re-attach the seat later, though..." (64403) Dawn: "The real trick was getting the restraints to work." (64403) Dawn: ((Dawn: And now you know why I was in Wraith.)) (64415) Daveed: "Dawn was in Wraith squadron, in case you couldn't tell." (64402) Nathan: "I can tell, I can tell..." Asyr shakes her head, grinning. (64402) Nathan: "So, who are you planning to run this planet once you've conquered it?" The Bothan asks, as she picks up a spanner and climbs under the snub. (64415) Daveed: "Someone with a bigger reason than any of us to see Malor Tor taken down." (64415) Daveed: "The leader of the actual colonists is a former Moff named Panaka, from Naboo, whom our friends rescued from another bunch of slavers a few months ago. Our new Senator is the leader of an anti-slaving group, that makes it their business to rescue anyone trapped in bondage unfairly." (64402) Nathan: "Really? Fascinating company you kids keep." (64415) Daveed: "A charming and... driven lady, by the name of Allanza G." (64402) Nathan: "Hum... Afraid I haven't heard of her." (64403) Dawn: "We barely have. And it might be all to the good, there..." (64415) Daveed: (that's actually a relief. Was half afraid she was gonna be all WHO?! ARE YOU INSANE?!) (64415) Daveed: "True, but fighting off assassins with someone is a great bonding experience." (64402) Nathan: "Fighting off assassins? Oh, you guys probably have as many good stories as I do. Tell?" (64415) Daveed: "Well... let me put it this way. You're not the only one in a hurry to get off the planet without making a fuss." (64415) Daveed: "You get one bridge thrown at you by a Feluccian dark shaman, and suddenly the local constablary can't wait to get ahold of you..." (64403) Dawn: "Incidentally, personal advice? Don't try and shove a Feluccian dark shaman around. They can push back pretty hard." (64402) Nathan: "A Bridge thrown at you?..." Asyr shakes her head. "It sounds like it. If I ever meet one, I want to be sitting in my starfighter." ** (64403) Dawn is not going to mention the bank manager. No one else saw it and it's not her business to go spreading stories like that around. ** (64415) Daveed: "Good news is, two of them decided to switch sides mid-fight." (64415) Daveed: "We took down their heaviest hitter, but the leader and the two Dark Jedi with them got away." (64402) Nathan: "Sounds like you had a hell of a night." (64403) Dawn: "Yep, why I had to spend a few hours sleeping down here, and Niari had to book time in some bacta." Speaking of... Maybe she should go talk with Kya and Niari in a little bit. (64402) Nathan: The starfighter pilot winces. "Bacta? Ouch, I've been there." (64402) Nathan: "So, why did these guys attack, anyway?" (64415) Daveed: "Ah... did we fail to mention that our prospective Senator has a rather large price on her head?" (64415) Daveed: "Not legally, of course, but it was her enemies that set the dogs on us." (64403) Dawn: "And the fact that we're an extra 10k per decapita didn't do much to dissuade the fellows we were fighting against either." (64403) Dawn: "It is 10k, right?" (64403) Dawn: "I'd feel kind of insulted if it were less." (64415) Daveed: "I think that's what they said. I could make a call and find out for sure, if you want." (64403) Dawn: "Eh, then I'd be tempted to find a way to send in my own head without it killing me to collect on my own reward." (64403) Dawn: "Still am, kind of." (64415) Daveed: "I heard a myth where someone did that once..." (64415) Daveed: "Wound up getting his mouth sewn shut. I wouldn't recommend it." (64402) Nathan: Asyr listens to Dawn and Daveed quietly, her eyebrows raised and barely trying to conceal the grin as Dawn and Daveed banter to one another. (64403) Dawn: "Of course not my actual head, I mean a reasonable facsimile." She goes under the carriage to help Asyr's work along. "'Course, that's just a pipe dream without some kind of cloning facility or something..." (64415) Daveed: "Well, yes, but then you get into all kinds of medical ethics. Maybe a droid head... then you could really freak them out when it sprouted legs and scurried off in the night." (64402) Nathan: "You could take a trip to the nearest Coruscanti morgue, find someone resembling you strongly enough that a surgeon could make up the difference..." (64403) Dawn: "Hm..." Dawn is clearly considering the possibility. "You know, I think that'd make my reward an order of magnitude larger if I pulled it off. 'Course, they'd have to find out, first... Naaaaah. I'd rather get a bigger reward because I pissed someone off fair and square." (64403) Dawn: "For given ideas of 'fair' and 'square', respectively." (64415) Daveed: "A fair fight is one you can walk away from?" (64402) Nathan: The Bothan chuckles. "It's probably not a good idea to provoke people who already have a price on your head, lest they get irritated enough to hire Boba Fett." (64403) Dawn: "From what I heard, Fett refused the commission. Something about things mortals just can't fight." A sort of helpless shrug. (64415) Daveed: "Oh, did he now? Seems your reputation preceeds you, Lt. Perkins." (64415) Daveed: "Or perhaps he just saw... the list." (64402) Nathan: "Huh... Maybe he's getting soft in his old age. Or maybe the repeated and dangerous failures during the Rebellion to catch Skywalker taught him a thing or two." She shrugs, and smiles. "Either way, if you're going to provoke someone, you might as well do it right. Robbing them is a good start." (64403) Dawn: "There's a list now?" (64403) Dawn: "If there is, I didn't make it." (64403) Dawn: "Other than perhaps tangentially." (64415) Daveed: "It's on the holonet." (64403) Dawn: "For what?" She's actually paused in her work. This has gained her attention. (64402) Nathan: Asyr also pauses, looking up with her ears quirked. (64415) Daveed: "You really haven't seen it? The 213 Things 2LT Perkins is No Longer Allowed To Do In the New Republic Starfighter Command" (64402) Nathan: "... Really?" (64415) Daveed: "I figured at least half of them were made up, but still an impressive list of accomplishments." (64402) Nathan: Asyr calls out, "Rate, find me that list!" (64403) Dawn: "... No. No I hadn't." Perkins blinks. "I seriously got a Wedge list?" (64415) Daveed: "Apparently." (64403) Dawn: "Dang, I knew I got up to some crazy stull while I was still in NRSC but I didn't think it had gotten to a full Wedge list..." (64402) Nathan: The droid beeps at her, and Asyr takes the datapad out of her pocket, climbing back to the front of the fighter, standing between the cannons as she reads the top of the list. "Well, that's what it says - the two hundred thirteen things second lieutenant Perkins is no longer allowed to do." (64415) Daveed: (That's right, bitches. I canonized it. :P) (64402) Nathan: "I am to stop telling recruits about the 'secret order of Jedi Mechanics'... The order does not wish to be known?" She snickers. (64403) Dawn: Perkins takes the datapad. Looks it over. Chuckles as she looks at the first one. "Yeah, did that one pretty constantly..." (64403) Dawn: "Though I think this one's referring to the time when I get caught in the mess by abunch of raw recruits..." (64415) Daveed: "Did you really do number 16?" (64403) Dawn: "Nope. But man, you buy one skimpy dress at port exchange..." (64403) Dawn: "Brass thought I was building up for something regarding the inspection and explicitly forbade me to do that, in so many words." (64403) Dawn: "Had to have been another pilot in that group, because there's no other way they'd know even half of this stuff." (64402) Nathan: "Sixteen.." Asyr skips to that one, reads it. Reads it again. And breaks out laughing. (64415) Daveed: "Ha!" (64402) Nathan: "I wish I'd thought of that one. 'Hey, spacer.'" The Bothan breaks into a snicker, doing an exaggerated shake of the hips. (64403) Dawn: Dawn breaks out laughing. "Now I'm kinda sorry I never managed it. (64415) Daveed: "Heh. Would have been worth whatever it landed you in, no doubt." (64402) Nathan: "If anybody complained, I'd have said I was saying it to Chewbacca." (64415) Daveed: "I doubt number 75 would have worked if you'd had any Zeltron pilots, though. (64402) Nathan: "Seventy five?" She scrolls on, and chuckles, shaking her head. "Oh, that happened all the time." (64402) Nathan: "Back in my day, at least. We had the men running scared of the kind of puns and innuendos we could come up with." (64415) Daveed: "Is that a challenge?" (64403) Dawn: "Oh, certainly, but it sort of went sour when one guy just saw the smile come out when I sat next to him and cleared out. Everyone must have seen it and figured I'd been ordered not to say anything of that nature." She shrugged. (64402) Nathan: The Bothan pilot looks up, surveying Daveed for a moment. "No. No, it is not," she carefully says. (64402) Nathan: She shakes her head, and chuckles at Dawn. "Intimidation with just a smile. That's a rare gift." (64403) Dawn: "Helps I'm as tall as most of them, if not taller," Dawn says, getting back to work. (64403) Dawn: "Oh, did they get the time I went on a bit of a trip because I vaproized the drug cache in an area with no ventilation?" (64415) Daveed: "I don't think so." (64415) Daveed: "And why the hell not, number 195?" (64403) Dawn: "Misusing essential resources. Also... Might have accidentally put it in the call for the commandant's e-mail. I forget." (64402) Nathan: "Vaporized a drug cache in an area with no ventilation?" Asyr shakes her head. "That wasn't bright." (64402) Nathan: "You could have done it in a soldier's barracks' vents." (64403) Dawn: "Yeah, Thought I had a bunch of lizard minions for the next two hours. Man, they were upset about that." (64415) Daveed: "Oooh, that's where that one came from! Yeah, it is in there, just doesn't mention why you thought you were the lizard queen." (64403) Dawn: "Wouldn't have been so bad if the base R2's hadn't humored me." (64415) Daveed: "Ha ha. Huh... better not let T3 hear that story. Ever." (64402) Nathan: "Man... I kind of wish we'd pulled something like that back in the day when you could get away with doing something like that on purpose." (64403) Dawn: "Nah, that was my stupidity, actually; Probably just above it you'll find one about discovering a contraband narcotics cache?" (64415) Daveed: "Oh, wait. Yep, there it is." (64415) Daveed: "Right after tying up captured Imperial officers and slicing in the base because you lost your key." (64402) Nathan: "What's wrong with tying up captured Imps?" (64403) Dawn: "In my room. They probably neglect to mention the fetish gear." (64402) Nathan: "..." Asyr's mouth hangs open for a moment, before she convinces herself that Dawn is probably exaggerating. (64415) Daveed: "...Dawn, fair warning. If you keep going on in this vein, I may just ask you to marry me." (64403) Dawn: ((Just a little. I was wearing their uniforms around base. They were stuck in their underwear.)) (64403) Dawn: "You have some messed up priorities there, then." (64402) Nathan: ((Hmmmm. It seems Niari's life has gotten to be Interesting... And Grendynden's having more trouble.)) (64403) Dawn: "Just saying, if dressing as an imperial in fetish gear is your idea of a good time..." (64403) Dawn: ((oh, dear.)) (64403) Dawn: ((Well, that does explain quite a bit.)) (64402) Nathan: "And I thought we could be crazy back in my day," Asyr mutters, with a grin. "What's the story with the droidified vending machines and the lethal antitheft countermeasures?" (64403) Dawn: "Hm? Oh, that. I was just tired of people breaking into vending machines to take my personal favorite snack at the time, so I stuck a couple of stun turrets and a cat tread. (64403) Dawn: "Got caught out when the Colonel had trouble paying for a can of caf." (64403) Dawn: "The dead rodents around it didn't help my case." (64415) Daveed: (sorry, had to go afk. And ya, that's too bad. Just for tonight, or... permanant?) (64415) Daveed: (and I meant more the general mischeviousness than the Imperial fetish gear, but you know Zeltrons...) (64402) Nathan: ((Seems to be permanent. Niari got elected to the head of a theater troupe's board.)) (64402) Nathan: ((They meet a half hour before we're meant to start.)) (64403) Dawn: ((Awww, man.)) (64402) Nathan: ((Grendelynden seems to be making headway with Open, though. And I wonder where Moonstone Spider has been?))) (64415) Daveed: (no idea.) (64571) No Name (enter): 22:00 (64571) Ferrago: (wait, brb) Attempting to assign the role of Player to (64571) Ferrago... (64402) Nathan: ((Well, looks like that worked, at least.)) (64403) Dawn: ((Indeed!)) (64415) Daveed: (Hey hey.) (64579) No Name (enter): 22:07 (64402) Nathan: ((Hey?)) Attempting to assign the role of Player to (64579) Ferrago... (64579) Ferrago: (Hi.) (64579) Ferrago: (I'm in a state of extreme rage right now, but I'll try to participate as best I can.) (64415) Daveed: (Wuh oh.) (64402) Nathan: (Woah, really? It's okay man. What's wrong?) (64579) Ferrago: (Just... lots of things throughout the day.) (64579) Ferrago: (I'll be okay, I just need to blow off some steam. And probably eat while I play.) (64415) Daveed: (Been there, man.) (64415) Daveed: (We've been talking to Asyr, she's agreed to stay on the ship, and listening to our insane chatter. Feel free to jump in, we're in the hanger bay right now.) (64403) Dawn: ((We're going down the list of Stuff Dawn Can't Do In NRSC.)) (64402) Nathan: "What's this bit about lining your bunk with fakeplast skulls?" (64402) Nathan: "Did you really do that?" (64579) Ferrago: (hahaha) (64415) Daveed: (That's right, it's canon now! You're welcome.) (64403) Dawn: "As kill tally? Well, sort of. I had to reprogram the fabricator to do it, though. I forget exactly why I did that, though it was only coincidental that it matched my killcount." (64403) Dawn: "Probably some crack about me being some kind of huge witch..." (64415) Daveed: "Suuuure it was." (64402) Nathan: "I want to know how you talked your way through the psych eval..." (64579) Ferrago: "Who did what?" (64579) Ferrago: Ferrago walks up just then. (64402) Nathan: Ferrago, you find Dawn, Daveed and Asyr Sei'lar clustered around Dawn's Eta-2 Actis, carrying the tools of maintenance but leaning on the snubfighter, reading from lists on datapads. (64415) Daveed: "Here. Read this." Daveed hands Ferrago his datapad. (64403) Dawn: "By being utterly serene, schooling my features and being very very careful not to show off any of my neuroses." (64402) Nathan: The older Bothan pilot points her datapad at Dawn, quoting, 'Forty three: The accepted way to measure a kill is to place a silhouette on the fighter, not line my barracks with fakeplast skulls.'" (64402) Nathan: "No, I mean they one they would've ordered you to undergo after the fakeplast skulls incident." (64579) Ferrago: "What's this about HoloNet porn?" (64579) Ferrago: "Number, ahh, 37." (64403) Dawn: "I know. Don't know how they didn't catch me after three hours of that crap, but they wrote it off or something... Don't remember how." Dawn looks at it. "Oh, that. Again, misuse of base resources- SigInt originally got the pilot I'd set up, but then caught me out a week later pulling the same stunt." (64579) Ferrago: "And number... 48." Ferrago raises a scaly Rodian eyebrow. (64579) Ferrago: "This list is extensive. Frankly, I'm impressed." (64402) Nathan: The Bothan pilot raises her own eyebrow, offering an enigmatic grin after she double-checks number forty-eight. (64415) Daveed: "I was curious about 46 through 48 myself..." (64579) Ferrago: "I'm going to be curious about them even after she explains it..." (64403) Dawn: "Actually that one I didn't do, It was part of the CO's spiel for number 46 and 47. 'No females, either! And especially not yourself~!'" She barks out. (64403) Dawn: "He'd gotten to know my squirminess around orders at that point." (64402) Nathan: "Ahhh." Asyr chuckles. "We once did that - forty-seven, that is. Holocam while the men were coming out of the showers." She mimes holding up a camera. (64415) Daveed: "Oh really? Get in trouble for it?" (64403) Dawn: "Nice. But the CO there, he liked his orderliness." Dawn sticks out her tongue. (64403) Dawn: "And I was, well, generally not an 'orderly' sort of person." (64579) Ferrago: Ferrago looks disappointed about the ones not actually done. (64402) Nathan: "Well, trouble? That depends." (64402) Nathan: "We didn't get a reprimand or anything..." (64402) Nathan: "Wedge Antillies prefers to control practical jokes by making it absolutely clear that if you get him, he'll get you back and no matter how devious, clever or skilled you are, he has the resources." (64415) Daveed: "Interesting... and how did he respond to that?" Server Administrator-> Kicking '(64571) Ferrago' from server... Removing dead client (64571) Ferrago (exit): 22:31 (64402) Nathan: She holds up her hands, together then spreading them, as if to invoke an image of awe-struck stardom. "A cloud of hovercam droids the next time the perpetrators were coming out of the shower together, flashes going off like blaster fire, a red carpet rolled up to the showers door." (64403) Dawn: Dawn laughs at the image. "I suppose at that point the best you can do is show off. I mean, all the trouble of a red carpet?" (64579) Ferrago: Ferrago laughs out loud. (64579) Ferrago: "Hahahaha!" (64579) Ferrago: "I think I like Wedge Antilles." (64402) Nathan: "That was my first thought. Then I realized that every single display screen in the base had been programmed to get real-time updates from the camera drones." (64415) Daveed: "I'm in awe." (64403) Dawn: "Oooh," she winces, but can't stop laughing. "I dunno, I might have kept going anyway; not like they ain't ever seen a naked woman before." (64415) Daveed: "Oh my." (64415) Daveed: "Man has a vicious mind." (64402) Nathan: "In hindsight, that would have been the graceful way to get through it, but hindsight doesn't come into play until after you've rampaged through the base naked with a blaster pistol, shooting down every droid that hovers." (64403) Dawn: "HA!" (64415) Daveed: "Hahahaha!" (64402) Nathan: "One of those... Herd mentality things, you know? I'm not sure who handed out the blaster pistols, just that I was chasing down hovering droids flashing lights at me." (64402) Nathan: "The worst part was that he gave us the invoice for the damn things afterwards." (64403) Dawn: "No, I get that- wait, what?" (64402) Nathan: "He billed us for the droids. Bastard billed us all for the whole lot, too." (64402) Nathan: She is, however, grinning. (64403) Dawn: "Oh, stars that is a masterstroke..." (64402) Nathan: "I told you. Wedge Antillies is a man you do not play a trick on. He has the resources to get you back threefold." (64403) Dawn: "Apparently so! Wow. You know, maybe I would have preferred being under him instead of... Well, I shouldn't name names, but the man was, well, you see the list, I think he was personally responsible for begging some brass in Intelligence to take me to the Wraiths." (64402) Nathan: "Was he still serving at the time?" (64415) Daveed: "Well, at least he had a good idea for personnel placement. And the notion that the whole thing is meant to be taken seriously just makes it even funnier." (64579) Ferrago: "Maybe a few practical jokes would help lighten the mood around here, too," Ferrago says, innocently. (64415) Daveed: "I think it's already started. You missed the show earlier." (64579) Ferrago: "Aww, did I?" (64402) Nathan: "I should warn you, Ackbar's tolerance for practical jokes isn't very large. We always did our best to keep anything out of his sphere of attention." (64415) Daveed: "When we came in here, we saw T3, being chased down by an angry astromech herd, waving welding torches and paint sprayers." (64402) Nathan: "I've never seen astromechs driven to riot before..." (64579) Ferrago: "Wow. Well, the little tin can had it coming." (64403) Dawn: "The starched-shirt, I'm not sure. As for Antilles, well, he retired not long before I got transferred, I'm pretty sure." (64402) Nathan: "That doesn't surprise me. You seem like you'd drive anyone to retire." Asyr chuckles. "What was this bit about generating propaganda?" (64402) Nathan: "Or slang?" (64415) Daveed: "Both new and retro, at that." (64403) Dawn: "Oh! The first one was what I was using those topless pictures for. I called it the 'Join up for Beefcake' campaign. The slang, well. They never caught on, but I was still trying to make them. A couple pilots picked it up, then it sort of petered out again. And then there's the Grod Incident. I'd found it in an old database, and that one caught on- until the CO decided to look it up. I've never seen him so red in the face. You know I've forgotten what the actual original definition was, but I usually used it to refer to my superiors." (64415) Daveed: "Grod Incident?" (64403) Dawn: "I... Just pretty much summed it up. Found some old slang word 'grod' and entirely repurposed it." (64415) Daveed: "Hmm. I may have to look that up now." (64402) Nathan: "Wow. Repurposing words... That's a good one." (64403) Dawn: Dawn continues looking down the list and chortling to herself. Man, she was kind of a jerk. (64415) Daveed: "Yeah, this thing started circulating the Praxeum a while after you joined. I can't believe I'm the first one to tell you. Heck, most people thought you wrote it yourself, as a joke." (64403) Dawn: "So that's what was with some of the pointed questions about my past..." (64403) Dawn: "I'd wondered when 'Does it get lonely out there' became a running joke..." (64415) Daveed: "Darn straight it does," he mutters. (64403) Dawn: "Indeed." She knows from experience. (64403) Dawn: ((69-71.)) (64402) Nathan: Asyr chuckles softly, after browsing for 'lonely' in the list, and sighs, looking up at the ceiling of the landing bay. Though it is morning and light out, the rains have only broken in the last hour or so. "I wonder what's going on out there." (64415) Daveed: "Oh, the usual. People having those 'normal life' things I've always heard about but never actually seen, corrupt Bothan politicians lurking under rocks..." (64403) Dawn: "What are you talking about? Living on a planet is normal?" (64415) Daveed: "Apparently. Some people actually go for long periods of time without getting shot at, or so I'm told." (64403) Dawn: "Huh. That must be interesting." (64402) Nathan: "It'd drive people like you and I mad, I'm sure. But I was specifically referring to wondering what our enemies were up to." (64415) Daveed: "Whatever it is, let 'em stew in it. Dwelling on it will only drive us mad." (64403) Dawn: "Oh! Right. Them. Those things that are inconvenient and we can't blow up yet." She pauses. "Well, off hand, I'd say Fey'la is plotting some nefarious scheme to get his clan more power, the good senator is pacing in his chambers, and the jerk who tried to go after our bounty is licking his wound and looking for an easy payout so he can get outsystem in a reasonable amount of time. Hm, the Hut's probably busy running her personal hive of scum and villainy, and... You know is there anyone I've forgotten?" (64402) Nathan: "Not nessessarily. It's an old trick used by all sorts of people, to figure out what those they have to deal with are up to... I'm not very good at it," she admits. (64415) Daveed: "It's the yet in there that gets me." (64415) Daveed: "Which H]utt specifically?" (64579) Ferrago: "Gakarra, I think she means." (64403) Dawn: "Yeah, that's the one, the who wants us deader than a doornail. Oh, and if I had to take a guess, the two Dark Siders are holing up somewhere and planning revenge against us in particular and the Jedi in general. Because they're angry. Rawr!" (64415) Daveed: "Ah, right. They all kind of blend together. If you've gotten one slime trail on your boots, you've gotten them all." (64415) Daveed: "Heh. Yeah, that seems about all the depth of thought those two had." (64579) Ferrago: "Well, technically, you didn't blow up a bunch of her stuff. But she probably wouldn't have any objections to feeding you to something huge and exotic." (64403) Dawn: "Actually, if I were to take an even deeper guess, those two Dark Jedi probably would start out by looking for the Sunrise- its typical haunts, especially. Lacking that, I'd probably try and draw us out with an atrocity or two if I didn't know that we're no longer welcome as police force for the Republic..." (64402) Nathan: "Let me get this straight... You've pissed off a Hutt, a mercenary band, which includes a couple of dark-sided force wizards and dark Jedi who may or may not still be in the company of the mercenaries, a slaver Senator, and Borsk Fey'lya? Did I miss anyone?" (64402) Nathan: ((She has, in fact. You haven't mentioned Crack-Tooth, though he's probably languishing on Tatooine, or Tyber Zann, who may or may not still be around.)) (64415) Daveed: Daveed makes a show of counting on his fingers. "Hmmm.... There was that incident that Dawn, Jankee, and I had with the Colicoids on our way to meet up witth the rest of you here...other than that, yeah, that's all I'm aware of." (64403) Dawn: "Yeah, pushing Droideka around was interesting. And weren't there a few small-timers, Ferrago? I should look up the briefing again." (64403) Dawn: "And now you understand why Jedi crave not adventure or excitement. It follows us around like a demented puppy dog that loves us but wants to savage us." (64402) Nathan: "I am starting to see that," Asyr says with a chuckle, shaking her head and climbing up to sit on the forward port pront of the starfighter. (64402) Nathan: "Certainly seems to me that you - well, we - have enemies aplenty. Better hope they don't have comptable goals." (64415) Daveed: "Fey'lya, at least wouldn't be caught dead dealing with Dark Jedi." (64403) Dawn: "OF course not, he'd be caught alive and well and be stumping against this unfair discrimination that the Jedi Order is-" Dawn stops herself. "I did not just say that." (64579) Ferrago: "Small timers? Well, there was Crack Tooth." (64415) Daveed: "Hagark and Nemar-Sakin would seem to be the wild cards, though." (64402) Nathan: "You just did. You just did... And I'm not sure if Borsk is that stupid or not. Probably not, but...." (64415) Daveed: (Nemar-Sakin was the ugnaught with the lightsaber, right? It's been over a month and I suck with names.) (64579) Ferrago: "Fey'lya's corrupt, no question, but he's a politician. I don't know that he's evil." (64579) Ferrago: (There was an ugnaught?) (64579) Ferrago: (What a hilarious image) (64579) Ferrago: (Oh, the Ubese. That's Savix.) (64579) Ferrago: (I believe Nemar-Sakin was the Yarkora.) (64403) Dawn: ((Savix, I think, was the turned student, I was gonna say)) (64579) Ferrago: (Sort-of leader.) (64415) Daveed: (ah, yeah. Change that to Savix then.) (64415) Daveed: (...ooooooh. I was totally picturing him as a really tall, skinny ugnaught that whole fight. I forgot what ubese looked like until just now. @_@) (64402) Nathan: ((Hahahaha.)) (64579) Ferrago: (Ugnaught can't be tall) (64579) Ferrago: (I don't think) (64402) Nathan: "Evil? Possibly. Concerned primarily with his own power? Unquestionably." (64579) Ferrago: (Unless you mean like, tall for an Ugnaught) (64579) Ferrago: (Which would be maybe bellybutton-high) (64402) Nathan: ((Hmm... You guys seem to be tired?)) ** (64415) Daveed shrugs. ** (64415) Daveed: "Regardless, whatever happens, happens. We can't be too concerned with the future at the expense of the present." (64403) Dawn: "Yeah. Although, if I were the Senator... I'd try and hire toughs to protect his investment, now that he's trapped- reinforce it just to make sure. Though I suppose his main defense is at least partially in secrecy... The fewer people understand about his loophole, the better for him." (64402) Nathan: ((Hmmm. I wonder if it's too late to spring the next mountain of Oh Crap on you or not.)) (64403) Dawn: ((It's too late in the evening, I think)) (64579) Ferrago: (Yeah, plus aren't we missing two people?) (64402) Nathan: Yeah, we are. (64402) Nathan: And Niari has had to withdraw due to Real Life suddenly dumping more responsibility on her. (64415) Daveed: Yeah. i'm just glad we got it kickstarted again. (64579) Ferrago: Aww :C (64415) Daveed: Wuh oh. (64579) Ferrago: Do we have anyone to replace her? (64415) Daveed: That says to me that the rest of us need to step up our lightsaber game. (64579) Ferrago: Oh yeah, she was our lightsaber fighter. (64579) Ferrago: Uh-oh. (64403) Dawn: I think I'm the only one who's really close in terms of lightsaber skills (64403) Dawn: And that's really just my defense game (64403) Dawn: I have very little O. (64402) Nathan: Oh boy. (64402) Nathan: I wonder if we could adjust the game time or day... That probably won't work, though. (64415) Daveed: Let's see... I get a Talent next level... (64415) Daveed: Have to comb my books for something fighty to get. (64402) Nathan: Welp, I'm not sure I'm up to helping you at the moment. I'm feeling tremendously under the weather. (64402) Nathan: Honestly, you guys carried this game. :) (64415) Daveed: np (64415) Daveed: heh. It was fun. (64415) Daveed: One thing I like about my character is the contrast of being a "pretty boy," who's also a fountain of random trivia. I think he's a closet nerd. (64579) Ferrago: I was in 2 games at once tonight. (64579) Ferrago: In addition to all my other problems... (64402) Nathan: That's... Impressive. (64415) Daveed: Ooh. That's rough on the concentration. (64579) Ferrago: Just saying, that's why I was quiet. (64579) Ferrago: Sorry. (64402) Nathan: It's okay. (64579) Ferrago: The other game usually takes place on a different day, but we missed it this week and it was sprung on me earlier that we were doing a makeup session tonight. (64402) Nathan: Ouch, geeze. Sorry, mate. (64402) Nathan: You could've told me. (64402) Nathan: Anyway, I think you all definitely earned 900 XP. (64579) Ferrago: What, even me? Thanks. Category:Knights of the New Republic